Trembles and Shakes
by infinitestarsinthesky
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries - Lizzie Bennet is not a fan of the San Francisco earthquakes


Back again, back again. We were learning about Earthquakes and the San Andreas Fault in geography when this story popped into my head. Whoops. Enjoy

Living in San Francisco his whole life, William Darcy had gotten used to the small earthquakes that happened every now and again. He still had faint memories of the big 1989 earthquake, being only five at the time. He sometimes forgot that Lizzie was not as used to them as he was. Lizzie did not like them at all. She seemed to feel the smallest of quakes, ones that would barley even register as having a magnitude at all. But still she felt them. Which is why the big quake came at such a bad time.  
It was about four years after Lizzie had first moved to San Francisco. William had been called away to a business trip to LA and reluctantly he went. He disliked leaving Lizzie for too long, now more than ever since Lizzie was eight months pregnant with their first child, and looked like she could burst at any moment. He was driving back from the week long conference in LA when his phone went off. He saw it was Lizzie, put the phone on speaker and answered the call.

"William where the HELL ARE YOU?!"

Lizzie's voice filled the car.

"I'm about 10 miles from San Francisco. What's wrong Lizzie? Is it they baby? Are you alright?"

"NO! There's a damn earthquake and you aren't here!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the house and if you don't get here I think I might go into premature labour."

"Was it a big quake?"

"YES! Otherwise I wouldn't have called. I've gotten better with the little ones."

"Okay I'll be home as soon as I can. Just stay calm. You panicking isn't going to do you nor the baby any good."

He heard Lizzie take two deep breaths on the other line.

"Okay. I'll try and calm down."

Her voice was still shaky.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to stay on the line with you until I get home?"

"No. I'll be fine. Just get home. I miss you."

"I'll be home soon. Just sit tight and I'll be there as soon as you know it."

"Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you soon."

He heard the dull tone from his phone a moment later. He was determined to get to Lizzie as quickly as possible. The drive that should have taken him twenty five minutes, was cut down to fifteen, in his haste to get home. He hadn't been in the door for a second when he was attacked by a flurry of dark red hair and the soft press of her belly against his side.

"You are not allowed to leave ever ever again." Lizzie murmured in his ear.

William kissed her cheek.

"Okay. I won't."

Lizzie stood back from him slightly and she was still visibly shaken. She stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss before burying her head in his chest again.

"Did you check how big the quake was?" William asked.

Lizzie nodded into his chest.

"How big?"

"The website said it was a three..."

William laughed.

"A three Lizzie?! Really!"

Lizzie humphed and pouted up at him.

"Alright then Mr. I survived a 6.9 Earthquake aged five. I would like to remind you that you were one, not alone; two, petrified of earthquakes; and three, eight months pregnant."

William pressed a kiss on her hairline.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Due to special circumstances."

He ran his hand over her bump and felt a firm thud against his hand. Lizzie laughed.

"I guess she knows that Daddy is home." Lizzie smiled.

"How are you sure that it is a girl?" William raised an eyebrow.

"Mother's intuition." She quipped.

"Well then, we can only hope that little Annie is not as afraid as earthquakes as her mother seems to be."

For this he received a light hit around the arm.

"She's not. Didn't move a muscle the whole time I was freaking out. I think she was taking a nap."

Lizzie suddenly froze.

"Lizzie? Lizzie what's wrong?" William asked, trying hard not to sound frantic.

Lizzie looked up at him with a mixture of happiness and absolute terror in her eyes.

"Apparently I wasn't joking when I said that earthquake would put me into labour."

**The End. Sorry this one is a bit of a shortie. I did do my research for this fic and hopefully this was as accurate as possible. If you live in San Francisco all I can say is MAN YOU GET A LOT OF EARTHQUAKES. Even if you can't feel most of them, damn that's a lot.**


End file.
